Addicted and Predictable
by Young and the Hopeless
Summary: Yay a new Chapter is up and Kai is up to something, and there is only one more day till the party...Will Ray ever find out what Kai is up to? will tala come to the party and reck everything?...boy x boy relationships mostly KaiXRay, MaxXTyson and a little
1. He's sorry

Addicted and Predictable

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. Yes sadly they belong to someone else, but not to worry one day I will be the Beyblade Queen and rule the World.... (Looks around.) Ummm...Yeah.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) don't like don't read. Kai x Ray. Tyson x Max and a tiny bit of Kai X OC

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Well I guess everything goes to shit, when you lose the one thing that you think will make your whole life complete.' A boy with raven hair and golden eyes thought as he sat at a desk looking out the window, as he tapped his pencil on a text book in front of him.

The weather at Remington high had suddenly changed from sunny skies, to black rain clouds.

'Well, I know if these clouds stay around I will be walking home in the rain.' Ray broke out of a mindful weather forecast; to see that his maths teacher was standing is front of him.

"Mr. Kon if you paid as much attention to what was going on outside, to your work, you would be a better student."

"Yes Mrs. Bloom," Ray said with a smile then went back to looking at his textbook. 'Better student my ass. Even if I concentrated on my schoolwork my grades would still be slipping,' Ray sighed, it always happened to him. He would be doing something other then studying, and then snotty nosed, grey haired, fat and wrinkly old Mrs. Bloom would tell him off.

"I can't believe this!" Ray exclaimed. "This is my second detention this week," Ray said, as his blue haired friend closed his locker door.

"Ray man, what did you do to get this one?"

"Who knows," Ray sighed, as he hit his head on the locker behind him. "I'm just being stupid-"Then Ray stooped talking.

"Why are you stupid?" The blue haired boy looked to where Ray was looking, to notice that he was looking at another teenage boy.

The boy was Kai **Hiwatari, a slate haired boy with crimson eyes. He was talking with a blonde haired blue-eyed boy that was the love of Tyson's life.**

Kai looked up to see that Ray and Tyson were looking at them. Kai slightly smiled to Ray then pointed the blonde haired boy over to where he was smiling.

"Tyson!" The blonde yelled, as he came over and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Tyson smiled and then looked to see Kai walking over. "Max," Tyson whispered, as he nodded over to the approaching Kai.

"Ray."

Ray looked at him in shock, that he would even talk to him. Then Ray pushed himself off the locker that he was leaning on then walked away.

Kai walked a few steps forward after the raven-haired boy. "Shit!" Kai yelled as he punched a near by locker.

Everyone who was near the slate haired boy, stooped and looked.

Kai squatted to the ground head in hands facing the locker that he punched.

"We have to fix this," Max said separating from his lover and looking at Kai.

Ray sat in the cafeteria, alone playing with the food that was on his plat, until the blonde boy Max sat across from him.

"Max I don't want to hear it," Ray told him with out looking up from his plate.

"He's sorry Ray," Max said

"He's sorry?" Ray asked as he stood up. "He hurt me Max, can't anyone see that, or does everyone just care about Kai and how he feels!" Ray exclaimed as he walked out of the cafeteria with people whispering around Max.

Please Review

As I like to hear what you think of my fanfic


	2. I still care about you

As I like to hear what you think of my fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. Yes sadly they belong to someone else, but not to worry one day I will be the Beyblade Queen and rule the World.... (Looks around.) Ummm...Yeah.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) don't like don't read. Kai x Ray. Tyson x Max and a tiny bit of Kai X OC

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 2...I still Care for you

Ray walked into the boy's bathroom with tears free falling down his face.

Pacing up and down the bathroom floor, he tried to calm himself, his tears and his emotions.

"Are you ok?" a boy unknown to Ray asked.

Ray looked at him and lost it. "Get out!" Ray shouted as he pushed the boy out of the bathroom door and looked it behind him. "I can't take this anymore Kai," Ray said to himself as he again began to pace, running his hands through his raven hair."

Ray stopped walking and looked in the mirror to see his tanned face flushed and his eyes red from crying. "I can't take this!" Ray cried again punching the mirror as hard as had could and watched the entire mirror shatter, fall from around his fist and hit the floor near his feet.

The day on from that moment was non-eventful, as Ray had decided that he would go home. He went to the sick room and then got his mother to come and pick him up.

With Ray not showing his freshly cut hand, they drove home quietly, when coming home Ray went straight up stairs, again not saying a word to his mother.

"Note to self, reliving frustration on a mirror not a good idea," Ray said as he sat on his bed and looked over his hand.

Ray looked from his hand and over his room to see if he could see and old shirt at a handy reach. Ray smiled as he saw the shirt that he wore yesterday afternoon on his desk chair.

Picking up the old shirt he made his way to the up stairs bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he placed the shirt on the chair beside the sink and began to fill the sink up with hot water.

Opening the medicine cabinet, looking around in the cabinet for a minute or two, Ray began to bring out bandages, gaze, and antiseptic.

Once the sink was full, Ray eased his hand into the basin of hot water. Ray slightly winced as he felt the hot water sting at his cuts that had slashed his hand.

When Ray thought that his cuts were softened enough, he took his hand out of the water and placed it on the shirt that he had brought in earlier. Again looking up to the cabinet, he took out some tweezers. "It's now or never," Rat said to himself as he slowly began to take the fragments of glass out of his hand.

The pain of the tweezers digging into his wounds didn't hurt as much as pulling the pieces of the broken mirror out of his hand. But it had to be done.

Ray winced in pain as he pulled out the last fragment of the mirror and placed it down on the old shirt. There were five fragments in total and they varied in size.

Ray returned his now bleeding hand into the clear water, watching how it turned red so quickly. With Ray's left hand he tossed the shirt with the fragments of glass into the trashcan beside him.

When he thought that his hand was clean enough, he pulled the plug and watched as the red water go down the drain in a circular motion.

Dabbing his hand lightly, Ray dried the excess water off his hand, and started to apply the antiseptic. It stung but Ray bit his lip and looked away as he worked on feel instead of sight.

Finished Ray opened the door to let in some fresh air as he began to feel a little light headed and went to apply the gaze and the bandage to his hand.

Kai parked his black Holden Ute outside a brick two-story house, and sat there for a moment as he took a few deep breaths. Looking to the house he decided to go and knock on the door.

'I guess this is as good a time as any,' Kai thought as he knocked on the door then ran his fingers through his slate hair.

Not long after he had knocked on the door a woman with drown hair and hazel eyed opened the door. "Kai," she said with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Kon. How are you?" Kai asked politely.

"I am very well thank you." Mrs. Kon gestured for Kai to come inside. How are you?"

Kai sightly smiled. "I've been better. Is Ray here?" Kai asked, changing the conversation to get to the reason why he was here.

"Why yes. He is upstairs," Mrs. Kon said. "Do you want me to call him down for you?"

"No I'll go up," Kai said as he began to climb the stairs.

"There all better," Ray said to himself with a smile as he looked at his bandaging job that he did.

"So the rumour is true."

Ray looked to the door where he heard the husky voice to see the same slate haired boy that he desperately ran from that morning. "What are you doing here Kai?" Ray asked as he began to clear away the mess around the sink.

"I wanted to know if you were ok," Kai said as he moved away from the door and picked up the antiseptic bottle and began putting the lid on.

"I am none of your concern anymore, you made that quite clear already," Ray informed him as he snatched the bottle out of his hand and put it back into the cupboard.

"That's not true," Kai told him.

Ray looked at Kai. "Isn't it?" he asked then shook his head. "Why am I even bothering with this?" Ray asked himself as he pushed past Kai and left the bathroom. "I don't even know why you are **_really_** here."

Kai followed Ray out of the bathroom and to the raven-haired boy's room. "Ray I've already told you. I'm worried about you," Kai closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room. "Some people at school said that you tried to kill yourself."

Ray quickly looked at Kai and held his hand.

"And by the looks of it," Kai motioned his hand to Ray.

Ray looked at Kai and sat on his bed. "Please Kai I don't want to talk about this, right now."

"We have to talk about it sooner or later, Ray."

"No we don't Kai!" Ray shouted as he got off the bed. "You were the one that fucked up, not me!"

"I didn't fuck up Ray. You were never around!" Kai yelled back.

"Kai you know why," Ray said softly as by this time tears were streaming down his face.

Kai sighed and looked away from the teen.

It was true; Kai did know why the younger teen was never around. It had been about three months ago when his little brother who was but, nine had died. He had died in a dirt bike accident and only recently his parents had separated.

Ray had been going to consent counselling sessions to help his cope with both losses. And to everyone he was getting better.

Kai had helped Ray a lot. Coming over whenever he could, to talk, to listen, or just to help around the house.

Kai sighed again and walk up to the golden-eyed boy. "Ray I just want to hep you forget what happened."

Ray wiped the tears away with his unbandage hand and looked to Kai. "I wish you could Kai, but you shouldn't have done what you did. I thought that I meant everything to you. I thought you loved me?"

Kai placed a hand on each one of Ray's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "You do mean everything to me, and I will always love you." Kai kissed Ray on the forehead. "I was stupid and I shouldn't have done what I did."

Ray closed his eyes. He couldn't remember when the last time Kai had hugged him. He felt that he could hug the crimson-eyed boy forever. But in the back of what he did to him hit. "No!" Ray cried pushing out of the hug. "You can't do this to me Kai!"

Kai watched on shocked, he thought he had calmed the white tiger down.

"You can't just cheat on me and expect me to come back to you as if nothing happened." Ray stood his distance. "Cause your seriously wrong."


	3. Not Believing

Chapter 3...Not beliving.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. Yes sadly they belong to someone else, but not to worry one day I will be the Beyblade Queen and rule the World.... (Looks around.) Ummm...Yeah.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) don't like don't read. Kai x Ray. Tyson x Max and a tiny bit of Kai X Tala

I'm sorry but I decided to change the OC to tala because I was having trouble trying to think up another character.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated as I had end of yr 12 exams but don't worry more coming soon.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Ray I never expected you to come back," Kai told him as he walked forward. "I came here to check up on you. Even though you might think that I don't care for you. I do."

Ray looked at the crimson-eyed boy. He could tell that he was struggling with his emotions. "Kai, how can I believe what your saying, if you've lied to me?" Ray asked him walking forward to the slate-haired boy. "Shit how can be sure if you have lied to me before?"

"Ray I was honest to you," Kai told him trying to get the Chinese's boy to believe him.

"Kai I am sick of your excuses that you're making," Ray said walking away from him and facing the wall behind him. "I have tried so hard over the past week to think this is just a bad dream. But in the back of mind..." Ray shock his head. "I can't." Ray turned around to face the other boy. "Please leave."

"Ray I-"Kai began.

"Kai?"

Kai turned and walked to the door and opened it. "I love you Ray. And I always will," Kai told him, and then left the raven-haired boy.

Ray wiped a stray tear and heard the front door close. Going to his bed he looked out the window to catch on last glimpse of the Russian boy.

Kai got in his car and without a second thought, drove away from Ray's house.

'What am I meant to do without you Ray?" Kai thought as he took his hand off the wheel and wiped away the tears that were sliding down his face. "You give my life meaning. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have waited and helped you in every way I could have. Instead I had to deal with my petty needs."

Before Kai knew it, he was at his house that his parents left him when they died four years ago.

Kai pulled his care into the double garage and put down the garage door and locked it. Kai went to the letterbox and picked up the few letters that were there, and walked up his front steps to go through the front door.

Head down looking at the letters in his hand he bumped into someone. Kai backed up a bit, instincts taking over thinking there was danger. "Shit! Tala you scared the shit out of me," Kai told him trying to regain his composure. Then suddenly it hit him. "How did you get in?"

"Kai honey you shouldn't really need to ask that," Tala said wrapping his arms around Kai. "You could say that love got me in."

Kai pushed Tala off him. "You stole my keys off me when I was in gym class, didn't you?"

"Well...sort of."

"Hand the key over," Kai said holding out his hand.

Tala dug around in his pocket and pulled out a shinny key, and placed it in Kai's open palm.

When it was in Kai's hand he gripped it tightly. "Now get out," he said through gritted teeth as he walked pasted Tala so that he stood behind him.

"But Kai," Tala said turning to face him.

"But nothing Tala. You were the worst mistake I have ever made!" Kai yelled turning to face the orange haired boy. "I should never have done what I did with you."

Tears began to flow down Tala's face. "But I thought you loved me?"

"I never loved you Tala. My heart has always belonged to Ray-"

"That's no true!" Tala cried.

"I have noticed something over the past week. No body has believed me," Kai walked forward. "Well starting from now people should start believing. Tala good bye." Kai pushed Tala out the door and locked it behind him. Kai sighed, "at last I have time to think," he told himself as he leaned up against the door that he still closed.

Tala walked up to a locker that had someone's head in it, as he waited patiently for the person to finish what they were doing. Realising that his matter must been more important then what the person was doing, he decided to interrupt him. "Tyson!" he cried.

Tyson the blue haired boy that Tala was waiting for bumped his head at the top of one of the shelves that was in to locker. "Yes?" he said rubbing his head, rather angry that the orange haired boy made him bump his head. "What do you want Tala?"

"Why is Kai so angry with me?" he asked as he played with his fingers. "What have I done wrong?"

Tyson closed his locker and picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder as he saw his blonde headed boyfriend coming his way. "Look Tala all I can say to you is that you should let Kai be."

"But he told me last night that he didn't love me," He whined.

"Well you know as well as I do, that when Kai says something he often means it." Tyson smiled as his boyfriend hugged him. "Hey Max." Tyson looked back to Tala. "Kai has a lot on his mind at the moment, and he doesn't really need you hanging around him and annoying him."

"Annoying him!" Tyson must of hit a cord. "I am not annoying him. I'm in love!"

"What didn't you hear?" Max asked as Tyson put an arm around him. "Kai tried to get back together with Ray last night."

Tala looked at him with anger in his eyes. "We will see about that."


	4. …He still loves you…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. Yes sadly they belong to someone else, but not to worry one day I will be the Beyblade Queen and rule the World.... (Looks around.) Ummm...Yeah.  
  
This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) don't like don't read. Kai x Ray. Tyson x Max and a tiny bit of Kai X Tala

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Hey everyone I would really like to thank everyone that has been reviewing My Fanfic ADDICTED AND PREDICTABLE it has helped me a lot.

So I would like to thank: skimmie, phoenixflame-905, Zap Cannon, NekoYaoi, evilchild666, blackfire15, kaieshaKai, devilburns, Raphael, Jen-beyblade- fan, dark-anime-slave, Aeris Turner, bffimagine, Imari, Kasemeithesilverfoxyouko, devilburns, Game-kid17.

I'm sorry that I said that Tala's hair was orange...sorry.

Chapter Four...He still loves you...

"Ray we heard about what Kai did."

Ray looked behind his locker door to see Max and Tyson standing there, trying not to look happy. "Don't look so pleased with yourselves," Ray said closing his locker as he gotten his books for his first classes. "Nothing happened."

Damn, Tyson mouthed as he clicked his fingers. "Don't worry Ray." Tyson put an arm around Ray's shoulder. "As they say there is plenty of fish in the sea."

"Defiantly," Max said with a nod and a smile as he walked on the other side of Ray.

"You two don't have to try and cheer me up," Ray shrugged off Tyson's arm and stood near the door of his first class. "I will be fine," he told them with a smile as he walked through the door.

Tyson and Max looked at each other. "He is a reck, poor guy," Max said as he saw Ray sit by himself near a window.

"Well we can't help him if he doesn't want to help himself," Tyson said slinging an arm around his boyfriend. "Come on let's get out of here." Turning around they saw the slate-haired boy that had been causing a few problems around the school. "Well I was going to put you down, for disturbing the peace."

"Well, just add that to a long list of items then," Kai pushed himself off the lockers and walked over to his friends. "So I'm guessing you two have talked to Ray today?"

"You could say that," Tyson said with a slight smile. "I have to give you credit Kai, I never expected you to be the man and go after him."

Kai shoot him a glare. "Hey!" he yelled through clenched teeth, as his words dripped with venom. "If it wasn't for I did, I would be with him right now, instead of trying to win him back because of a stupid mistake." Kai looked to Max then back to Tyson and without a second thought he left them.

"Is it just me or is everyone going crazy?" Tyson asked as they watched Kai walk down the hallway.

Max looked to Tyson. "Maybe today isn't a good day."

"Well it seems like everyday isn't a good day," Tyson said with a sigh as Max and him walked to class

...Later...

Tala walked into the cafeteria hoping to see Kai sitting with his group of friends, so that he could talk to him. Upon scanning the eating area he saw the raven-haired boy that had been the cause of most of his problems, with his relationship with Kai. 'Maybe it is time that me and Ray Kon had a little chat.'

Ray sat quietly starring at his food. 'Maybe I should have listened to what Kai had to say last night,' Ray looked away from his food. 'What am I thinking, of course I shouldn't have listened. Kai is a lying, cheating-'

"Hey Ray," a smiling Tala sat across from where Ray was sitting.

"Tala," Ray said through clenched teeth as he gripped on the fork in his hand turning his knuckles white. "What do you want?"

"A simple chat about a common acquaintance."

Ray stood and picked up his tray and began to head for the bin. Tala also stood so that he could follow Ray. "I don't want to talk about him." Ray put the food that he had on his tray in the bin and put the tray on top of the bin. "And quite frankly I don't want to talk to you."

Ray began to walk away from Tala, when Tala grabbed a hold of Ray's bandaged hand. "People have been saying that you did this after you saw Kai. They have been saying that you were going to commit suicide over him."

"Well people say a lot of things," Ray took his arm back out of Tala's grip. "But you can't always believe what they say."

Tala walked up close to Ray. "Kai needs someone stable Ray, so why don't you just leave him alone."

"Me!" Ray stepped back from Tala. "You're telling me to leave him alone." Ray pointed to himself. "Tala all I want to do is forget about Kai, forget about you, and to forget about what Kai did to me. But I just can't seem to stop thinking about it, because dickheads like you seem to keep reminding me of what happened!" Ray shouted as the whole cafeteria went silent.

Ray looked around to see that everyone was looking at him. Seeing all the eyes on him, Ray took a few steps back and went to leave when Tala called out to him.

"Do you still love him?!"

Ray turned his head slightly so that he could see Tala over his shoulder. "Every moment of everyday." Ray said this then left.

Unaware to Ray, Max, his blonde headed friend was at the back of the cafeteria. 'I have to tell Tyson and Kai.' Max looked in front of him to see a kid standing and looking at him. "Here have this." Max gave his tray of food to the guy and left the cafeteria as fast as his feet could carry him.

Running down the halls, Max looked everywhere for his blue haired lover and his slated haired friend. 'Where are they?' Max asked himself spinning around to see if he could see them behind me. Max thought a moment to think of another way to see if they were near him. "Tyson!" Max screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tyson in a nearby room was talking to Kai who was having trouble with a student that was talking badly about what he did to Ray.

"Tyson!"

Tyson heard the scream that sounded all fully like his blonde-headed boyfriend Max. "Max?"

Kai dropped the kid that he was holding by the collar and followed Tyson out of the room.

Tyson looking down the hall saw Max standing in the middle of the hallway, and he didn't look like that he was in trouble. Walking up to him Tyson tapped him on the shoulder. "Ahh...Max what's wrong?" He asked as he looked around to see if anyone was bothering him.

"I have some thing to tell you," Max said then looked to see that Kai was close behind Tyson. "This concerns you to Kai."

Kai didn't say a word he just came closer so that he could here what the younger teen had to say.

"It's about Ray. He was eating in the cafeteria at lunch, and tala was there too-"

"I'm going to kill him," Kai said as he looked away from his friends to calm himself, the looked to Max. "What did he do?"

"Tala confronted Ray about you. But the strangest thing was when Tala asked Ray if he still loved you."

Kai looked at Max as if he had grown a second head, as he felt a glimmer of hope.

"Come Maxie, don't keep the poor guy in suspense," Tyson said.

"Kai...Ray still loves you."

Well it looks like Ray still loves our loveable Kai...I wonder what Kai will do next?

...Please Review...


	5. Heart and Mind

Heart and Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. Yes sadly they belong to someone else, but not to worry one day I will be the Beyblade Queen and rule the World.... (Looks around.) Ummm...Yeah.

This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) don't like don't read. Kai x Ray. Tyson x Max and a tiny bit of Kai X Tala

"Talking"

'Thinking'

...**From Ray's eyes...**

From leaving the cafeteria Ray ran into an empty classroom, where he began to pace up and down. "Did I just say that out loud, did I just tell everyone that I still love Kai?" Ray ran his fingers through his raven hair as he tried to calm himself so that he didn't start crying.

"Tyson!"

Ray looked behind him; the person that had just screamed out his blue haired friends name was Max. 'I wonder what is wrong?' Ray went over to the door and opened it a crack so that he could hear and see what was going on.

Ray saw Tyson walking towards max that was standing in the middle of the hallway. "Ahh...Max what's wrong?" Tyson asked as Ray saw him look around probably looking to see if anyone was bothering him.

Max turned around to see Tyson.

As Ray was looking he saw Kai come in to view. "Kai," Ray breathed as he felt a tear escape and run down his face.

"I have some thing to tell you," Max said then looked towards Kai. "This concerns you to Kai."

Ray swallowed hard knowing what the blonde headed boy was going to talk about.

"It's about Ray. He was eating in the cafeteria at lunch, and tala was there too-"

"I'm going to kill him," Kai said, Ray knowing the anger in his voice. "What did he do?"

"Tala confronted Ray about you. But the strangest thing was when Tala asked Ray if he still loved you."

Ray saw the shock in Kai's face as he looked at Max as if he had grown a second head, as he felt a glimmer of hope.

"Come Maxie, don't keep the poor guy in suspense," Ray heard Tyson say.

"Kai...Ray still loves you."

Ray took a deep breath and opened the door to the classroom and walked out of it.

...**Back too normal...**

"What did you say?" Tyson asked.

"You heard the man."

All three of the boys looked behind them to see that Ray was there.

"Ray I-"

"It's ok Max, he would have found out sooner or later," Ray said with a slight smile. "It is strange how fast news can travel around this place."

Kai walked forward but Ray stepped back. "I might still love you Kai, but inside my head I still can't trust you."

"Ray just let me have a chance to explain?" Kai asked.

"I have already heard the story of what happened so many times Kai."

"Yeah, but you have never heard my part in it," Kai turned and walked a few steps away then turned back to Ray. "I know you have been through hell and back Ray, I know I was there with you, but you have to stop hearing all the second hand bullshit and listen to what I have to say."

"Your right Kai, I have been through hell and back, now that is why I don't want to hear your side of the story. I want this to be over so that I can get my life back to normal," Ray stressed. "Of course I still love you Kai, you were my first love, and I will never forget that. " Ray walked forward and placed his hand on Kai's face. "But I just don't think that my heart and me can go through this pain again."

"Pain or not I'm going to try and get you back," Kai said stepping away from Ray's touch. "I believe that we still have something. Hey you said it yourself, you still love me."

Ray shock his head. "Kai, your always the one that never gave up."

"Yes, but not before we met," Kai stepped closer again. "You were the one that made me change Ray, if it wasn't for you I would be back doing the same old shit that you guys took me away from...That is why I'm not giving up...that is why I'm not giving up on what we had together."

Ray stood in silence, he didn't want to hear this, and all he wanted was to forget about Kai, forget about what he did to him. Ray sighed. "You might want that Kai, but what you want I can't give you. In my mind, in my heart all I want to do is forget about you." Ray took a few steps back. "I'm sorry," Ray turned and ran down the hall and out of sight of Kai and his friends.

Max and Tyson moved to either side of Kai.

"I'm sorry Kai," Max said placing a hand on his shoulder, which Kai shrugged off.

Kai began to walk away from them.

"Kai man where are you going?" Tyson asked moving slightly forward.

Kai didn't answer.

"I think things might have gone from bad to worse," Tyson turned to Max. "Maybe we should go to plan B."

Max nodded. "I'll go Ray."

"Well that leaves me with the Captain," Tyson looked in the direction that Kai had just taken, 'Don't worry Kai we will figure something out.'

Sorry it is a short chappie I have just had exams... 

**But don't worry I will write a long chappie next.**

**Please review!!**


	6. We all Make mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. Yes sadly they belong to someone else, but not to worry one day I will be the Beyblade Queen and rule the World…(Looks around.) Ummm…Yeah.

This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) don't like don't read. Kai x Ray. Tyson x Max and a tiny bit of Kai X Tala

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 6…We all make mistakes.

Max walked out to the courtyard, which was situated at the front of the school, where he found Ray sitting under a tree with his knees up to his chin. Slowly walking to where Ray was sitting, Ray began to talk.

"Ever since I laid my eyes on Kai, I have loved him." Ray sighed. "He was all I thought about, all I breathed about. I thought that he was the only one for me. That we were always meant to be together, that it was fate that we met."

"Ray," Max sat down next to him. "He could still be the only one for you."

Ray shook his head. "What ever I thought is gone, what ever we have is gone. I know now that what ever I felt Kai never felt. All he thought about was how to get laid."

"Come on Ray you have to give Kai some credit. Before you and him went out he was a cold hearted bastard that didn't give a crap about anyone but him self-"

"Well he is still like that," Ray butted in.

"Will you let me finish?"

Ray nodded.

"Ray you gave Kai a heart, you made him believe that there is someone out there for everyone, you made him see that were all his friends. Yeah he stuffed up, big deal. Its not like no one has done it before. Kai has never loved anyone Ray; maybe he had to see if you were the right one. That you were everything that he needed."

"So he cheated on me!" Ray stood up. "If he wanted to see if I was the one for him he should have asked for a break instead of going behind my back and cheating on me with that red-headed freak!"

"Freak or not, think how bad Kai must feel now, that decision that he made was the worse decision of his life, but then again on the other hand it was the best decision," Max said with a slight smile.

"What do you mean…best?"

"Well he finally found his soul mate, but at that very same moment he lost him as well."

"Hey Kai man, can we talk?" Tyson asked as he had searched high and low for the slate haired boy and ended up finding him on the other side of the school in an abandon classroom. Where the gang hung out on occasion.

"Tyson I really don't want to talk right now," Kai said as he got off the desk and pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and placed one in his mouth.

"Hey that's healthy, I thought you quit!" Tyson exclaimed as he turned to look at Kai as he had walked past him.

Kai lit up the cigarette and took a drag, then looked at Tyson. "Well I guess things are changing again. And maybe for the better."

"So you're going to give up then?"

"I'm not giving up Tyson. I have never given up on any thing; it is Ray who is giving up, not me. I am more or less changing back to who I was before, who I am meant to be," Kai told him.

Tyson walked to stand in front of Kai. "Kai don't you get it, you are who your meant to be right now," Tyson told him as he pointed to the ground where they both stood. "The guy that Ray loves more then life itself, is the man that meant to be."

"Then why does he not want me, and why does he want to die then Tyson, tell me that?" Kai asked his anger getting the better of him. "Why is it that more then anything in this world he locks himself up in his room and tries to kill himself?"

"That is just something that you will have to ask him yourself Kai, all I know is that the love that you and Ray share is more then any two people can share in more then ten life times. So what you made a bad decision that isn't the end of the world or the end of your's and Ray's love." Tyson sighed getting through to Kai was like trying to run through a brick wall. "I know that you are probably thinking right now that I am wasting your time but please, you're probably the last hope for Ray has to getting back to the way he was."

"Well if he wants my help he knows where to get it," Kai said as he took another drag of his cigarette and then he put it on the ground and put it out. "I guess that won't help with the situation," he said with a smile and gave the cigarettes to Tyson.

"Good choice Kai."

Ray sat there a moment thinking of what Max had said. "Have I mad a mistake?"

Max sighed and sat down next to Ray. "It depends if you are willing to change that mistake?"

Ray looked at Max. "What happens if I know that I have made a mistake, but I don't want to change the out come of that one mistake?"

"Well that sounds confusing," Max, said with a laugh.

"Sorry I seem not to be making much sense these days."

"Nahh that is ok," Max, said as he put an arm around Ray's shoulders. "All I can tell you is that you should follow what is in your heart. Now I know that might sound a little corny, but tell me this has it ever let you down?"

Ray shook his head. "It has got me so far in life, but even your heart can let you down," Ray said looking up to see that Kai and Tyson had begun to walk towards them.

"Why am I trying this again Tyson?" Kai asked as he had noticed that Ray had seen them walking towards them.

"Because you might be Ray's last hope of getting everything back to normal in his life."

"Tyson give me back those cigarettes," Kai said holding his hand out so that Tyson could put them in his hand.

"What cigarettes?" Tyson asked as he looked over to Kai with a smile.

"You didn't?"

Tyson nodded as he stopped walking and looked down to where his boyfriend and good friend was sitting. "Hey guys."

"Hey hunny," Max said standing and wrapping his arms around Tyson's neck.

Looking over Max's shoulder he looked over to Ray. "How's it going Ray?"

Ray smiled and got to his feet. "As good as expected." Ray looked over to Kai and gave him a sad smile.

Kai looked at max, which gave him a wink, then mouthed. Go for it. Kai looked back to Ray and moved forward a step. "Ray…umm…can we talk?"

Ray took a deep breath. 'It's cool, all we are going to do is talk,' Ray told himself as he nodded.

"Ahh we will be over there," Tyson said pointing as he picked up Max, who was still hugging him and walked over to where he had pointed.

Ray and Kai watched them walk away, then Ray took the seat that he had sat in with Max, While Kai put a hand in one of his pockets and began to pace, trying the think of what he should say to Ray, that he hadn't already said.

"Kai," Ray said as he looked down to his feet. "I think I have made a mistake."

**Sorry that it took me so long…Please Review…**


	7. Love Rekindled

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. Yes sadly they belong to someone else, but not to worry one day I will be the Beyblade Queen and rule the World…(Looks around.) Ummm…Yeah.

This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) don't like don't read. Kai x Ray. Tyson x Max and a tiny bit of Kai X Tala

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 7…The love rekindled.

"_Kai," Ray said as he looked down to his feet. "I think I have made a mistake."_

Kai stopped his pacing and turned to the neko-jin that was sitting at his feet. "Wh…what?" Kai had no idea what he was meant to say to this.

"I have made a terrible mistake, I have been pushing you away when you have only been trying to help me, I know you made a mistake but it isn't like I haven't made any mistakes in my time," Ray was still looking at his shoes as he spoke these words to Kai, afraid if he looked at Kai he wouldn't have the nerve to finish what he had to say. "You have helped me so much in the past, when my brother died you came and saw me when ever you could. When my dad left my mother and I you were there to help both of us in any way you could."

Kai kneeled in front of Ray and lifted his head up so he could look into the raven-haired boys golden orbs, the same ones that he had fallen in love with on the first day that he had met him all those years ago. "Ray you did what you thought was right by yourself, you didn't want to be hurt anymore so you thought that if you pushed the problem away far enough that it would go away forever."

"But it was the complete opposite Kai," Ray's eyes began to fill with tears, and they began to escape by rolling down his unblemished face. Wiping the tears away he told Kai. "I was in complete agony with out you, every time I saw you, whether it was in a dream or in reality I couldn't breath, I couldn't bare to live if you weren't by my side every step of the way." Ray looked away from Kai. "I was so anger with myself that I couldn't give you the happiness that Tala was giving you-"

"If that was what you called it," Kai said with a slight laugh as Ray looked at him. "Just like you, I was pushing away my problems. I couldn't handle you being upset all the time and there wasn't a way that I could help you forget everything that had happened to you in that short time. So I resorted to cheating on you, to forget that I couldn't help you that I couldn't give you the happiness that you needed. Then I realised that I was making everything worse for you. That I was giving you more pain, pain that you didn't need."

Ray sat and listened; he didn't know what to say to Kai. He was making out as if it was his entire fault, Ray knew that Kai had cheated on him, but it still didn't excuse him of what he had put Kai through. "Kai I-"

"Ray I don't want to lose you, you have made me see that there is other things out there then blading, world championships and becoming the world champion. You have helped me believe there is someone out there for everyone…Ray what I am trying to say is that you're my soul mate, I don't think there is anyone else out there for me, you are the only one for me." Kai put a hand to Ray's cheek. "I love you Ray, I will always love you. Even if you can't accept my love I don't care, I just wanted to you to know that I will never love anyone else other then you."

Kai got up to leave got up to leave but Ray gabbed hold of his hand. "Kai I am glad that I have made you believe that there is someone out there for you, I am glad that you have changed and have started to believe that there is more to life then blading," Ray got to his feet. "And if you will accept me back, even after all that I have put you through, I love you more then life it's self."

"Ray I will always accept your love," Kai said with a smile.

Ray looked at Kai with the biggest grin on his face. Wrapping his arms around Kai's neck, causing him to lose balance and to fall over, and land on the soft grass beneath them.

Ray looked up from their hug and looked at Kai's pale face that had to blue triangles painted on. Running his fingers down the side of his cheeks to his jaw line, Ray moved slightly forward and whispered, "I love you Kai." Ray softly pressed his lips against Kai's, running his tongue across his lips waiting to gain entrance. Kai complied with Ray's wishes and let him enter his mouth; each longing for this moment for so long, the kiss began to heat up. Kai running his hand under Ray's top feeling his hands against Ray's smooth skin once more.

Ray broke from the kiss and laughed slightly as he looked up and saw the other students looking at them. "Umm…Kai hunny maybe we should continue this some other time."

Kai bent his head backwards and saw what Ray had seen. "Some how I think your right." Kai looked back to Ray and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "How about we go and find Tyson and Max to tell them the good news?"

Ray got off of Kai and stood up to notice that the boys were already near them. "I think they already know," Ray said holding out a hand to help Kai stand.

"Wow this is F-A-B," Max, said jumping up and down. "I think we should have a party."

"Umm…don't you think we should keep this between ourselves," Kai said looking a bit hesitant about the idea.

"Kai you were making out with Kai in the courtyard in front of about 50 other kids. If you wanted it to be a secret you should have done it in a classroom or something," Tyson told the older boy.

"He is right Kai," Ray said moving in front of Kai. "This will be around the school by the end of the day."

Kai scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess a party isn't a bad idea-"

"Great we can have it at your house then Kai, seen as though it is just you there," Max said as he began to walk off with Tyson, both of them making plans for this party.

Kai looked at Ray who was in front of him. "So it begins."

Ray shrugged and then they both followed the younger boys.

As they walked off two lilac eyes were watching them. "How could you do this to me Kai, how can you throw away our love and go after another." The person walked out and into the shadows and into the light. "I vow that I will get rid of that distraction and reclaim our love."

Please Review!!! 

**I hope you like this new instalment. **


	8. Back in love with the Person i Loved to ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. Yes sadly they belong to someone else, but not to worry one day I will be the Beyblade Queen and rule the World…(Looks around.) Ummm…Yeah.

This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) don't like don't read. Kai x Ray. Tyson x Max and a tiny bit of Kai X Tala

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 8

And Ray was right, by the end of the day people were coming up to Ray and Kai congratulating them for getting back together.

"This is totally strange," Ray said as Kai and him walked down the hallway towards Kai's locker hand in hand.

"What is?" Kai asked letting go of Ray's hand so that he could take the lock off his locker, then he opened it and held on to Ray's hand once again.

"Well not long ago I hated you, I wanted nothing to do with you. And now look at me," Ray stood back from Kai.

"And now you are back in love with the person that you loved to hate."

Ray nodded.

Kai pulled Ray into a hug. "I am never going to let that happen again, I love you to much to let something like that happen again."

"I know Kai, I know."

"Well looks like they are at it again."

Kai and Ray looked behind them to see that Tyson and Max were standing behind them. "What do you to want?" Kai asked with a slight smile.

"Party is set," Max, said happily.

"When is it?" Ray asked coming to stand in front of Kai.

"Tomorrow," Tyson said ducking slightly hoping not to get hit.

"That's great," Ray said with a smile, thanking god that tomorrow was a Saturday, then looked up at Kai. "Kai-"

"Tyson when were you thinking of telling me?" Kai said angrily.

"Now," Tyson said walking backwards, getting further away from Kai.

"Tyson!" Kai said through gritted teeth.

"Kai," Ray said standing between Tyson and Kai. "He means well."

Kai looked at Ray and his anger softened, then he looked back at Tyson and his anger rekindled. "Just be glad that Ray is between us, coz if he wasn't you would be a dead man."

"And believe me Kai, no one is loves that more then me," Tyson said making is way behind Max for more protection.

"Kai you won't have to worry about a thing," Max told him with a smile. "We have made sure of all the particulars, food, drinks, excreta."

"Well I am glad someone is enjoying this," Kai said quietly.

"Kai will you quit being a sourpuss," Ray said turning around to face him. "You will enjoy yourself tomorrow."

"We will see…" Kai said. "…we will see."

Later

Once school was finished for the day Kai organised Max, Tyson and Ray to meet at his car so that they could got the store to pick up things for the party, then go back to his house so that they could start moving furniture around for the next day.

"Where is Kai?" Tyson asked as he started to pace. "He told us to meet him here at 3:30 and where here."

"Tyson he is probably just busy talking to a teacher or something," Max said trying to stop his blue haired boyfriend from putting a whole in the ground from his constant pacing.

"Plus you know Kai Tyson," Ray began. "He would never say something then not follow through with it." Ray looked to the entrance of their school. 'Where are you Kai?'

Else where in the school

"Tala you can't keep doing this, I told you that there was never an us and I still stand by that statement!" Kai yelled as he stood in front of the red headed teenager that had been following him around most of the day.

"Kai you were the best thing that has happened to me, how can you throw that all away," Tala said as his eyes began to fill with tears.

Kai sighed as rubbed his temples with his hand. "Tala I know this is probably hard for you to hear but…but I am with Ray now and I will always be with him. When I was with you it meant nothing, and it still means nothing."

Tala was angered by what the slate haired older teen had said. Kai had meant everything to him; Kai was the only one that had seen Tala for who he really was, and not just some freak.

Tala stood right in front of Kai and searched his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. Looking deep in to Kai's crimson eyes, Tala saw the hint of happiness that he didn't want to see. Tala's face softened. "You're telling the truth aren't you?"

Kai nodded with a slight smile. "Tala I-"

"No, this can't happen!" Tala screamed as he began to tip over tables and chairs that were in the classroom.

"Tala I'm sorry!" Kai yelled over the yelling and the noise that Tala was making. "This is just the way that it has to be!" Kai went to the door and looked at the now panting boy that had caused all the destruction in the classroom that they were in. "You will just have to live with out me from this moment on." Kai smiled one last time and walked out of the classroom and towards the back door of the school.

'You might say that now Kai, but there will be a moment in life that you will come to me and say that you love me.' Tala smiled evilly.

Back outside

Ray continued looking towards the entrance of the school hoping that he would see his crimson-eyed lover come out the door.

"Ray what are you doing?" asked a husky voiced male that he loved so much.

Ray turned around with a huge grin on his face. "Kai where have you been?'

"Yeah man where have you been?" Tyson asked.

"I just had to talk to someone but don't worry I am here now," Kai smiled to all the boys and walked towards the car. "So are we going or no?"

**Please Review.**


	9. A Dramatic Exit

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. Yes sadly they belong to someone else, but not to worry one day I will be the Beyblade Queen and rule the World…(Looks around.) Ummm…Yeah.

This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) don't like don't read. Kai x Ray. Tyson x Max and a tiny bit of Kai X Tala

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 9

Welcome, Welcome to another fab entry of Addicted and Predictable…but wait I can not go on, no I must not, not until I thank some very special people that have touched me with there words of wisdom.

kiotana, skimmie, phoenixflame-905, Zap Cannon, NekoYaoi, evilchild666, blackfire15, kaieshaKai, devilburns, Raphael, Aeris Turner, Jen-beyblade- fan, Kawaii Neko-jin Lover, dark-anime-slave, bffimagine, Mei Kimari, Kasemeithesilverfoxyouko, Game-kid17, Kai, Blazing Phoenix L, LegolasLover and GubblebumPony, crazygirlthug-333, Raging Pheonix, imari (too lazy to login), squizles, SetoKaibaWheeler,

Without these people I wouldn't of kept going with this fic. So thank you each and every one of you. And keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 9

"**Like there is so many things that I need to get from the supermarket," Max said as he started to write a list of what they needed.**

**Kai looked behind him and noticed Max turn the page in the note pad and sighed as he looked towards Ray. "I hope their not expecting me to pay for all this stuff."**

**Ray continued to look out the window not noticing that Kai had just talked to him.**

"**Ray?"**

**Ray broke from looking out the window and looked towards the slate haired boy. "Yes Kai?"**

"**Did you even hear what I just said?" Kai asked as they stopped at a red light.**

**Ray shock his head as he looked out the window again. "I was sort of in another world." **

"**I hope it was one filled with shopping tips," Tyson said as he handed Ray the list of what Max wanted to get. "And I hope that you credit card covers all this Kai."**

"**So I am guessing that I am buying all this," Kai said as he pulled in to the local supermarket.**

"**Have I ever told you that you're a great friend Kai?" Max asked as he opened his door to get out.**

"**Yes you have every time that you need a favour," Kai said with a laugh as he looked back over to Ray that hadn't moved. "Hey Ray what's wrong?"  
**

**Ray looked over and slightly smiled as he mouthed the word 'nothing'.**

**Kai looked over the hood of the car to see Max and Tyson who were waiting for them. "Hey guys go on a head we will meet you in there." **

**Both Max and Tyson shrugged and went on with out Kai and Ray as Kai had said.**

**Sitting back into the car Kai sighed and looked to Ray. "Ok Ray what is it, and don't say nothing as I have known you for a while and I know when your lying."**

**Ray sighed and looked back to Kai. "All this seems like a dream, I can't believe that we are back together."**

**Kai turned in his seat to look Ray in the eyes. "Ray if this is a dream then everyone is dreaming it."**

**Ray sighed and smiled to Kai. "I have waited for this moment forever and now that we are back together I am not sure what I should be doing."**

"**You should forget the past and think about the long run," Kai said as he held Ray's face in his hands. "I know that I want us to get back to the way things were."**

"**Your right Kai we should just pretend that nothing has changed," Ray gave Kai a quick kiss on the lips and hopped out of the car. "Now how about we help Max and Tyson get some things for this party of ours."**

**Kai closed his car door and pressed the button on the central locking. "My thoughts exactly." Kai walked over to Ray and placed his hand in his and they walked into the supermarket to help the other two boys.**

**Once they had finished paying every item by Kai's credit card they piled all the bags into the back of the boot of Kai's Black Holden Commodore SS, they took a short journey over to Kai's house. Where they were meant with a surprise.**

"**Kai I would hate to state the obvious but is that Tala spread across your drive way?" Max asked.**

**Kai looked at the blonde headed teen that was leaning over to see the red headed teen on the driveway. "I will handle this. Ray?" Kai looked at he neko-jin that was starring dangers at the teen that had broke up Kai's and his relationship to begin with. **

**Ray looked at Kai.**

"**I will handle this," Kai repeated.**

**Ray nodded and watched his crimson eyed lover get out of the car and go over to Tala who was laying on the drive way.**

"**Tala what are you doing?" Kai asked as he stood the end of his car.**

**Tala popped his head up and looked at Kai. "Oh its you!"**

"**Well who did you expect…you do know that your laying in my drive way and that I was bound to come home," Kai informed him. "Now what are you doing in my drive way?"**

"**Waiting for you to run me over," Tala said with a sniff. "So make it quick."**

"**Tala I am not going to run you over, so why don't you get off the cold ground and go home," Kai said as he looked back to the car to see that no one was in it.**

"**Tala what seems to be your problem?" **

**Kai looked behind him to see that Tyson and Max was standing there then looked to the other side of the car to see that Ray was moving closer to Tala.**

"**Why can't you just leave me and Kai alone?" Ray asked as he continued to move closer to Tala.**

**Tala popped his head up again and looked at Ray who was at the side of him. "I am like you Ray in more ways then one. Just like you Ray I am in love with Kai."**

"**Liar!" Ray screamed as he started to kick Tala in the ribs.**

**Kai seeing this ran over to Ray and began to pull him away from the teen lying on the ground.**

"**I will never be like you! I would never hurt someone like you hurt me!" Ray cried as Kai pulled him away from Tala.**

"**How about you leave," Tyson said moving closer to the injured boy. "Before I start beating you up."**

**Tala held his side and looked Tyson. "Why is everyone against me just because I am in love?"**

"**Isn't it obvious?" Max asked. "You are in love with the wrong person, don't you see that the love Ray and Kai share is pure."**

"**Max don't waste your breath," Kai told the blue-eyed boy as Tala stood. "He will never understand that what I did with him was a mistake and that Ray and I will forever be together and that there will never with be a Kai and Tala."**

**Tala looked straight at Kai and Ray. "I will get my revenge Kai. On you and Ray and when I do there will never be a Ray Kon and their will always be a Tala and Kai." Once Tala said this he left the site of the four boys on the driveway.**

"**Well I thought the entrance was dramatic," Max said looking at Kai and Ray. "The exit was better."**

"**Maybe someone should tell him to join the drama class," Tyson said looking at Max.**

"**Are you ok?" Kai asked as he held Ray close to him.**

**Ray nodded into Kai's chest.**

"**Don't worry I promise you that nothing will ever happen to you."**

**What did you think? Dramatic or what lol**

**Sorry it took me so long it is just that I got recently Engaged and it has been a bit hectic.**


	10. The Thing deep with in Kai

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. Yes sadly they belong to someone else, but not to worry one day I will be the Beyblade Queen and rule the World…(Looks around.) Ummm…Yeah.

This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) don't like don't read. Kai x Ray. Tyson x Max and a tiny bit of Kai X Tala

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 11…

**All through the night Kai didn't get much sleep continuously focusing on what Tala had said, _I will get my revenge Kai. On you and Ray and when I do there will never be a Ray Kon and their will always be a Tala and Kai._ It has plagued his mind of thoughts that he didn't want to think about, Kai new that when Tala meant something he would go through with it, and that Tala would never back down until Ray was out of the picture or until Tala was dead himself.**

**Kai sat up holding his head in his hands. 'Why dose this have to happen now, why is it when ever I get something good something has to go and destroy it.'**

**Looking at Ray, Kai took a deep breath and got out of the warm bed that he was sharing with the neko-jin. Putting on some sweat pants he headed over to the balcony that was connected to his room. **

**The cold crisp air played with his slate coloured bangs as he crossed his hands in front of him and looked at the grounds of his house. Kai was beginning to think that this party might be a bad idea as it would give Tala the chance to put his plan into action, but Tyson and Max had put so much effort to set this up so it was hassle free for Kai and so that he could spend more time catching up wit Ray.**

**Again Kai took another look at Ray taking in the beauty that was the love of his life. If Ray had never come into his life, Kai would not be the person he was today, Ray had done so much for him and to throw that all away would just turn him into the cold hearted bastard he was so many years ago. He wasn't going to let Tala take that away from him, it was time that Kai started to think back to how he was to help save Ray. "I must do this," Kai whispered. **

**Looking out to the darkened sky, Kai walked back inside closing the doors behind him and walked out of the room. Coming into the hallway Kai walked right to the end where there was a door that hadn't been opened in sometime.**

**Looking in a plant pot next to the door he pulled out a set of keys covered in dirt. 'I just hope I don't hurt anyone I hold close.' Kai put the key into the key hole then turned it until it clicked. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked into the gloomy room. Flicking a switch light came to the room, shinning on a past that no one new about. **

**Kai stood in the middle of the room an looked around at the trophies and the newspaper clippings and the posters of a boy that he once knew. **

**Starring at a glass cabinet that was situated on the middle of a podium at the back wall. Kai slowly walked to it as if it would run away if he walked quicker. **

**Once he got to the cabinet he took the envelope that was on top of it and cleaned the dust off it. Closing his eyes he remembered the day that he wrote the letter warning himself against the contents of the glass box.**

**Flash Back**

**Kai sat down at a wooden desk in the room where he had his pride and joy, the place where he had his trophies, but that pride and joy had begun to turn into anguish and torment. A black and red blade sat in front of him, Kai starred at it, as if he thought it was going to move at any moment and he didn't want to miss it.**

**_Why do you have to bring pain to something that I enjoy?_ Kai asked it as if it would answer his question to all of his problems. Kai held his head in his hands and took a deep breath, he knew what had to be done, and he had to get rid of the blade…and for good.**

**Kai took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write so that the next person who got the blade could know of what happened. The destruction that causes when some uses the blade, and how the blade takes control of the one who uses it.**

**After finishing the letter Kai dated it and put it in the envelope sealing it with the Hiwatari shielded, of a red and black phoenix. **

**End of Flash Back**

"**I hope that no one has to go through the pain that I went through."**

**Braking the seal of the Hiwatari's he opened the envelope to see the letter in his hand writing, reading the letter he remembered everything and if this blade got in the wrong hands it could start something that no one will be able to change for centuries to come; as Kai is the only on the at can control the blade that had caused him and so many more so much pain.**

Please Review I am so sorry that I have not written in quite some time but I am defiantly starting again


	11. I Know what i have to do

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. Yes sadly they belong to someone else, but not to worry one day I will be the Beyblade Queen and rule the World…(Looks around.) Ummm…Yeah.

This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) don't like don't read. Kai x Ray. Tyson x Max and a tiny bit of Kai X Tala

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 11…** I know what I have to do.**

**All through the night Kai didn't get much sleep continuously focusing on what Tala had said, _I will get my revenge Kai. On you and Ray and when I do there will never be a Ray Kon and their will always be a Tala and Kai._ It has plagued his mind of thoughts that he didn't want to think about, Kai new that when Tala meant something he would go through with it, and that Tala would never back down until Ray was out of the picture or until Tala was dead himself.**

**Kai sat up holding his head in his hands. 'Why dose this have to happen now, why is it when ever I get something good something has to go and destroy it.'**

**Looking at Ray, Kai took a deep breath and got out of the warm bed that he was sharing with the neko-jin. Putting on some sweat pants he headed over to the balcony that was connected to his room. **

**The cold crisp air played with his slate coloured bangs as he crossed his hands in front of him and looked at the grounds of his house. Kai was beginning to think that this party might be a bad idea as it would give Tala the chance to put his plan into action, but Tyson and Max had put so much effort to set this up so it was hassle free for Kai and so that he could spend more time catching up wit Ray.**

**Again Kai took another look at Ray taking in the beauty that was the love of his life. If Ray had never come into his life, Kai would not be the person he was today, Ray had done so much for him and to throw that all away would just turn him into the cold hearted bastard he was so many years ago. He wasn't going to let Tala take that away from him, it was time that Kai started to think back to how he was to help save Ray. "I must do this," Kai whispered. **

**Looking out to the darkened sky, Kai walked back inside closing the doors behind him and walked out of the room. Coming into the hallway Kai walked right to the end where there was a door that hadn't been opened in sometime.**

**Looking in a plant pot next to the door he pulled out a set of keys covered in dirt. 'I just hope I don't hurt anyone I hold close.' Kai put the key into the keyhole then turned it until it clicked. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked into the gloomy room. Flicking a switch light came to the room, shinning on a past that no one new about. **

**Kai stood in the middle of the room an looked around at the trophies and the newspaper clippings and the posters of a boy that he once knew. **

**Starring at a glass cabinet that was situated on the middle of a podium at the back wall. Kai slowly walked to it as if it would run away if he walked quicker. **

**Once he got to the cabinet he took the envelope that was on top of it and cleaned the dust off it. Closing his eyes he remembered the day that he wrote the letter warning himself against the contents of the glass box.**

**Flash Back**

**Kai sat down at a wooden desk in the room where he had his pride and joy, the place where he had his trophies, but that pride and joy had begun to turn into anguish and torment. A black and red blade sat in front of him, Kai starred at it, as if he thought it was going to move at any moment and he didn't want to miss it.**

**_Why do you have to bring pain to something that I enjoy?_ Kai asked it as if it would answer his question to all of his problems. Kai held his head in his hands and took a deep breath, he knew what had to be done, and he had to get rid of the blade…and for good.**

**Kai took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write so that the next person who got the blade could know of what happened. The destruction that causes when some uses the blade, and how the blade takes control of the one who uses it.**

**After finishing the letter Kai dated it and put it in the envelope sealing it with the Hiwatari shielded, of a red and black phoenix. **

**End of Flash Back**

"**I hope that no one has to go through the pain that I went through."**

**Braking the seal of the Hiwatari's he opened the envelope to see the letter in his hand writing, reading the letter he remembered everything and if this blade got in the wrong hands it could start something that no one will be able to change for centuries to come; as Kai is the only on the at can control the blade that had caused him and so many more so much pain.**

_**YOU HAVE OPENED A DOOR THAT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO CLOSE!**_

**Kai scrunched the piece in his and looked at the red and black blade that was still resting on the pedestal. _I know what I have to do_, Kai picked the blade up and held it in his hand. _And I will have to do it soon._**

**I'm sorry that it is so sort…but hey at least I did a chapter I promise the next on will be longer.**


	12. The Dar Blade

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. Yes sadly they belong to someone else, but not to worry one day I will be the Beyblade Queen and rule the World…(Looks around.) Ummm…Yeah.

This is a YAOI (boy and boy relationships) don't like don't read. Kai x Ray. Tyson x Max and a tiny bit of Kai X Tala

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 12…The Dark Blade

**Ray awoke from a night of pleasant dreams of him and Kai finally being back together and being in each other's arms again. **

**"Do you want to know what I dreamed about?" Ray asked and rolled over to see that Kai was no longer in his bed. "Kai?" Ray said as he sat up and looked around the room to find no sigh of him.**

**Ray got out of bed and put on a pair of pants and a shirt and decided to look around the house for his boyfriend.**

**Going out into the hallway he heard voice of the other two boys that were staying that stayed the night at Kai's house. Thinking that the two boys might have seen his lover he went down the staircase and to the kitchen.**

"**Max that is too much flower," Tyson cried.**

"**How would you know you haven't made pancakes a day in your life," Max cried back as Ray walked into the kitchen. **

"**That's surprising I thought that you have never cooked either Max."**

**Max looked over to the doorway of the kitchen to see Ray standing there with messy hair and a sleepy look on his face. "Shut up Ray," Max said unable to think of a come back.**

"**I thought so." Ray walked into the kitchen noticing the mess. "You better clean that up before Kai sees it."**

"**What are you talking about Kai has already seen it, we have been discussing how much flower we should use since 6:30 this morning," Tyson said pushing his flower-tainted hair off his face.**

"**Where is he?" Ray asked looking at the boys.**

"**He's outside," Max said as Ray began to walk outside. "If he is pulling the decorations please tell him not to!" Max yelled as Ray nodded as he closed the door.**

**Ray looked around the back yard to see Kai sitting near a tree. "Well Max will be happy that you haven't pulled down the decorations."**

**Kai looked up to see Ray standing at the top of the stairs to the backyard. "Well I am not planing on taking them down even when the party is over," Kai stood up. "They can clean all this crap up."**

**"Then I won't tell you about he kitchen," Ray said with a slight laugh.**

**Kai Looked away, he felt as though his stomach was tied up in a thousand knots as he thought about what he had done that morning. _I am doing the right thing_ Kai thought as he tried to forget about what his head and heart were telling him.**

"**Are you ok Kai you seem a bit you know…distant?" Ray asked coming down a few steps.**

**Kai smiled and looked at the Raven-haired boy. "I thought distant was my middle name?" Kai asked the boy that was younger then him.**

**Ray slightly laughed as he remembers the memories of so long ago. **

**Flash back**

"**Kai why do you have to be such a bastard?" Ray asked as he began to pick himself off the ground wiping the blood his mouth where Kai had just hit him.**

"**Why couldn't you just leave things alone?" Kai asked avoiding the question that Ray had just asked. "You just have to go sticking your nose into other peoples business."**

"**You are my friend Kai; I was worried about you…" Ray stood in front of Kai finally gathering enough strength to stick up for him self. "…But I guess I was wrong…I guess everyone is wrong about you." Ray slightly laughed. "You don't need help from anyone. You can go hide in the shadows like you normally with distant as your middle name."**

**End of flash back**

"**I was so anger at you that day, and I had a bruise to prove how much I was for weeks."**

**Kai frowned. "I'm so sorry I hit you that day Ray."**

"**Hey don't apologise, it wasn't your fault…like you said if I stuck my nose in other people's business I am bound to get punished."**

"**True," Kai said as he looked up to Ray. "But still I apologises." Kai slowly made his way up to Ray. "Every time I do something I hurt you, and you always take me back, why is that Ray, why do you take me back?"**

**Ray walked the rest of the way to meet up with Kai. "The reason why I keep taking you back is," Ray, rapped his arms around Kai's waist. "Because I love you, and I will always love you."**

**Kai slightly bowed his head and looked at Ray from underneath his eyebrows. "How about you go inside and look after the monster and I will finish up here?"**

"**Yeah sure," Ray said as he looked around thinking what would he need to finish off.**

**Kai watched Ray walk into the house as he slipped his hand into his pocket were the sleeping beyblade slept. _Give me strength to do what must be done._ Kai looked back to see Ray walk into the house and began to talk to the other boys.**

"**So what is up with Mr. Grumpy-pants?" Tyson asked as he tried to wipe off the rest of the flour from his face.**

"**He isn't grumpy," Ray said as he took the towel off Tyson and wiped his face. "He just needs to sort some stuff out that's all." Ray smiled at Tyson. "There picture perfect." **

**Tyson smiled back then looked at max.**

"**Maybe we should clean the rest off this mess up," Max looked around to see all the dirty dishes and the flour that was half way up the wall.**

"**That would be great," Ray said as he began to move towards the staircase. "If Kai needs me I will be upstairs."**

**The boys nodded and began to clean up the mess around them.**

**Kai still gripping on to the blade looked down to his feet as he took a deep breath. _I won't let this consume me again, not this time. I must not let the black phoenix come for me, I must do what I need to do and get rid of it as soon as possible._ Kai looked up to his bedroom where Ray was now. _ I won't let it hurt you this time Ray, I would rather it kill me then hurt you. _**

Well there you have it another chapter I know it has been heaps long since that I have done one…but I have been trying to make the lead up to the most important part of the story as intense as possible.

If there is anything that you would like to see in this story just let me know I am into suggestions.

Thanks Love you all _Young and the Hopeless_ AKA KIMMIE


End file.
